


Love, Baekhyun

by xfx__05



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Freeform, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Romance, Underage Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfx__05/pseuds/xfx__05
Summary: Baekhyun asked Chanyeol to wait for him through his letters, all of them signed with love that's forever true.





	Love, Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is based on the song Don't Cry, Joni by Conway Twitty.
> 
> The ending will be a _little bit_ different though.
> 
> Please enjoy. ❤️

Chanyeol watched through his window as his 16 year old neighbor trotted towards Chanyeol's house instead of his own. Ever since the boy turned 13, he made it a point to always bother Chanyeol for a couple of hours before going home.

He stood up from where he was seated at the living room to open the door even before the boy could knock.

"What do you want Baekhyun?" He asked soon as he opened the door.

Baekhyun looked up to him and smiled brightly, "Hi Chanyeol!"

He leaned on his side against the door frame and frowned at the way his name was called, "Hyung, Baekhyun. I'm 5 years older than you, brat."

Baekhyun just laughed at him, "Then what we have will be considered incest." Baekhyun made a show of pretending to think as he blinked at him innocently, "How about baby, hm?"

Chanyeol just shook his head, "Of course, you're like a baby brother to me after all." He smirked as the boy's smile faltered.

"Fine.. Chanyeol hyung." Baekhyun pouted and put his right hand over his chest where his heart is, "My heart hurts."

"Then go cry to your mother Baekhyun." He retorted. He knows Baekhyun is not serious anyway.

And he was right because the boy immediately dropped his act, "Uh. I hate you, Chanyeol."

"No, you don't." He said softly as he ruffled the boy's hair softly.

Baekhyun visibly relaxed under his touch. He closed his eyes and murmured, "Yeah, I don't."

Touching Baekhyun like this is familiar - they grew up together after all. In a way, what he said earlier was true. Baekhyun has always been like a baby brother to him. Chanyeol was there when his father died, when Baekbeom left to study in Japan, when he got into a fight for the first time, and well, you get the idea. He wanted to prolong the moment, but alas, time will not allow him.

"What do you want from me today?" He asked as he dropped his hand back to his side.

"You make it sound like I'm always asking you for something." Baekhyun grumbled as he opened his bag, fished out a pristine white envelope and offered it to him as he smiled coyly, "Here. Your letter for today."

Chanyeol looked at the letter in his hands. He could reject it, but he won't, he can't.

"Thank you, Baek." is what he simply said.

The smile he got in return was no doubt, the brightest he's ever seen, "You're welcome, hyung. I'll go home now. I'll see you tomorrow!"

He just stood there and watched until Baekhyun got inside the house across the road before closing the door to his own. He went to his room and sat at the corner of his bed as stared at the letter. He opened it carefully to avoid tearing apart the envelope and smiled at the yellow stationery that peeked out. Gently, he unfolded the letter to read.

-

_Dear Chanyeol, _  
  
_ I missed you today. I woke up late so I was not able to see you before I went to school. I was a bit sad, but then I realized I will still get to see you after school, so I was happy again._  
  
_ School sucks, by the way. How did you manage to survive? It's so boring, I'm a bit tempted to just fail eveything so mom won't have to send me, but you wouldn't like that right? I'm trying really hard for you so I better get a kiss on the cheek later okay? Kidding hehe._  
  
_ How was your day? I hope it's as awesome as I am. I can cook for you again if you're tired, let me know. I can even give you a massage if you would just please let me touch you. I'm not going to try anything funny, I swear. Pretty please let me take care of you too._  
  
_ I'll be home soon, I can't wait to see you._  
  
_ Love,_  
_ Baekhyun_

Chanyeol laid down after he finished reading. He stared at the letter for a couple of seconds before folding it again and letting it rest in his chest. Baekhyun's letters never failed to make him feel things. Unwanted, unsought feelings. It started when Baekhyun was 13; Yoora gave him stationeries for his birthday and from then on, he always made sure to write him letters.

If he was being honest, he'd say that the letters make his heart skip a beat, make his day a thousand times better, make him blush mad like a potato, and make him so, so happy. But he's not allowed to let himself feel. Not just because of the difference in their age, but because he promised Baekbeom he'll take care and treat Baekhyun as his own little brother. He let out a frustrated sigh. He sat up again and opened the drawer of his bedside table where he kept all of Baekhyun's letters. He smiled albeit sadly as he grabbed some of the letters. This will be the last time he'll read them.

-

_Dear Chanyeollie Hyung,_

_I saw you crying earlier went you got home. I'm not a creep, it's just that you're very hard not to see. Please don't cry anymore, Chaerin noona was not even that pretty like me. Yes, like me._

_If you haven't noticed, I like you. You've always been there for me and you understand me the most, we're just meant to be don't you think._

_So stop being sad and wait for me to grow up. I'll love you so hard you won't be sad anymore, I'll even save all of my firsts for you hyung._

_Love,_  
_ Baekhyun_

_-_

_Dear Chanyeollie Hyung,_

_You are a mean person hyung, why did you say those things? I know I'm still a child but that doesn't mean I'm stupid or I don't know what I'm saying._

_I like you so much it hurts sometimes. If I grew up then you're going to take me seriously right?_

_Please wait for me hyung._

_Love,_  
_ Baekhyun_

_-_

_Dear Chanyeollie Hyung,_

_Thank you for coming with us to the airport to send Baekbeom hyung off. I'm a bit embarassed because you saw me crying again but I'm happy to because you hugged me. Did you know? Your hugs always make me feel better._

_Do you think Baekbeom hyung will be okay? Mom and I are super worried. Did he really have to go? Are you going to go too once you're in college? Please say no. I don't think I can handle that._

_Or you can wait for me then we'll go together. Is that okay?_

_Love,_  
_ Baekhyun_

_-_

_Dear Chanyeollie Hyung,_

_Thank you for the gift! Mom feels bad because I liked your gift more than what she got me, bu ut what can I do it's the best one for me!_

_I'm 14 now. Just a few more years and I'll catch up to you so wait for me okay. You absolutely have to wait for me, I'm sure there's nobody in the world who loves you as much as I do. Okay, maybe Toben does but he's different._

_Wait for me._

_Love,_  
_ Baekhyun_

_-_

_Hyung,_

_Today is the first time I tried alcohol. Did you know that it tastes bitter? It doesn't smell nice. My head is spinning and I don't know why. Jongdae has a twin now too and I feel like throwing up. No actually I want to go home but that means I will see you and that hurts because you don't love me._

_Hyung why don't you love me. Why did you get yourself a new girlfriend? You promised me you wouldn't! Okay, maybe you didn't but you know I love you! So why? And why didn't you believe me when I said she wouldn't let me inside your house and shoved me outside the door? You know I would never lie to you._

_Jongdae said your girlfriend is a bitch. I don't even know what that means but it sounded right. But she's your girlfriend now and I can't do anything about it, can I?_

_You keep telling me I'm just a kid, but why does my heart hurt?_

_Why won't you love me?_

_Baekhyun_

_-_

_Mr. Park,_

_Please stop coming to our house. I told mom I don't want to see your face and not to invite you here anymore, but she told me I'm being ridiculous so I'm just going to tell you directly. Don't come here anymore._

_I hate you._

_This will be my last letter ever._

_Baekhyun_

_-_

_Mr. Park,_

_Just because you bought me chocolates doesn't mean you're forgiven! I still don't want to see your ugly face and I still hate you!_

_I want to visit Toben, he's missing me, unlike some ugly giant with huge ears that I know. So get out of your house this afternoon. Play with your ugly girlfriend elsewhere since you're both so ugly._

_Baekhyun_

_-_

_Mr. Park,_

_My mom says the flowers are lovely, but just so you know, I threw them away. I'm not like one of the girls you've dated before so don't treat me like one._

_I don't need your flowers._

_Baekhyun_

_-_

_Hyung,_

_I hate you but I hate it more when you're sad. Especially because of me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling you ugly and for throwing away the flowers and for saying ' hate you even when I don't._

_Baekhyun_

_-_

_Dear Chanyeollie Hyung,_

_You didn't forget my birthday. Thank you for the wonderful gift as always. I'm sorry for acting like a brat. I can never hate you and you know that right?_

_I missed you too._

_Love,_  
_ Baekhyun_

_-_

_Dear Chanyeollie Hyung,_

_I heard you broke up with your ugly girlfriend. Is it wrong that I'm happy about it? Hehe. Those girls are just dating you because you're handsome. At least that's what Jongdae told me and I agree._

_This is why I told you to wait for me, because I love you as a whole. Wait, is that right? I mean I love you for who you are, not just because you're handsome._

_I love you for a lot of reasons, you know. You're always there for me, you take care of mom, you always help Grandma Irene with her groceries, you always rescue stray cats and dogs on the street, and a lot more. You're a lot of things hyung, and I love you fore being.. More._

_I'm 15 now. Wait a little bit more, yeah?_

_Love,_  
_ Baekhyun_

_-_

_Hyung,_

_I'm sorry about what happened earlier! The door was opened so I thought you weren't in the room. I mean how was I supposed to know you're in there! I swear I didn't see anything.. Okay, maybe I peeked a little bit but it's just a little bit. I'm sorry._

_Baekhyun_

_P.S. Why do you have a pink underwear?_

_-_

_Dear Chanyeollie Hyung,_

_I miss you._

_I still don't understand why you chose to study there, what's so good about Seoul University? I want to follow you but my grades are not that great, mom told me I need to have better grades if I want to study there too. I'll try my best._

_Please don't fall in love with someone else while you're there. I'm still saving all my firsts for you._

_Love,_  
_ Baekhyun_

_-_

_I'm feeling really sad a lot lately. It feels so lonely without you here. I want to say so many things but I can't write them all down._

_Please come home already._

_I miss you._

_Everyday._

_-_

_Dear Chanyeol,_

_Best surprise ever!!! I thought you forgot about my birthday but it was the exact opposite. You didn't even have to buy me that gift, seeing you was already enough. But still, I'm grateful. Thank you so much for everything. I am so happy to see you even if it was only for a couple of hours. Every minute was worth it. Thank you for celebrating my birthday with me._

_Please tell Yoora noona thank you for her gift too and mama Park for cooking galbitang for me. I'm so glad to see them again. Enjoy your vacation now, I'll see you the soonest, right?_

_You're the best ever._

_I love you._

_Love,_  
_ Baekhyun_

-

Chanyeol closed his eyes after reading the last one. The weight on his chest was getting heavier every passing minute. He shouldn't have spurred Baekhyun's feelings all those years. He should have stopped Baekhyun right from the start, but he was not brave enough to do that - not when Baekhyun looks at him like he was the best damn thing to ever happen in the his life.

Now he made a decision for the both of them, and he knows he's going to break two hearts in the process, but it was the right decision to make. He rummaged through the open drawer and looked for the letter he wrote 3 months ago.

It was time.

-

_Dear Baekhyun,_

_I'm sorry that you had to know through this piece of paper but hey, this is your style, right? You were never really able to tell hyung about how you feel personally, so I hope you understand why I wrote this letter._

_I'm sorry if this is going to make you cry. I'm sorry if this is going to be painful and hard. I'm sorry if this is going to break your heart. You should stop now, Baek. Stop loving me. I love you, but not in the way you want me to. That will never change. I can't give you want you want, I'll never be able to._

_You're still so young, Baek. I want you to experience life, your youth. Fall in love with a boy your age, go on dates, get a tattoo, get drunk with your friends. You will never be able to experience that with me by your side. Listen to hyung okay? Live your life. I'm going to live mine too. Be happy, I'll be happy too._

_Take care of your mom for me and Baekbeom, okay? You're strong, Baek. I know you'll be able to get through this, and one day you'll wake up without thinking about me. I'm sure you'll be able to do that._

_I'm leaving now, okay? Take care of yourself._

_Sorry, Baek. I just can't wait for you. _

_Chanyeol_

**Author's Note:**

> I have another ongoing fic - 101 Ways to Make Park Chanyeol Fall In Love with You.
> 
> If anybody's interested, please check it out. ♡♡


End file.
